Blood Stained Roses
by mysticalforces
Summary: AU: It's been a year since Tony and Ziva have seen each other. They grew up as best friends their whole life. When she's unexpectedly brought back into his life, he can tell something is very wrong. Will he be able to help her? {Tiva}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ziva David got out of her car, and stared at the huge building. She was so nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Uh oh, I think trouble just came to NYU."

Ziva spun around at the familiar voice.

Her whole face lit up and she grinned. "Tony DiNozzo!"

Tony was grinning too. "Get over here ya little twerp!" He said affectionately.

Ziva just laughed and ran into his arms, she squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around. "Tony!" She squealed happily.

Tony put her down after a few seconds, and looked at her. "Wow, I haven't seen you in like,"

"A year," Ziva supplied. "I know, it's been _foreve_r. How are you, Tony?"

"I'm doing great," Tony responded, his whole face showing just how happy he was. "College is great. I'm majoring in law."

"Oh, yeah?" Ziva smiled. "You still gonna be an officer?"

"Absolutely." Tony grinned. "So, how about you? How are you doing, Zi?"

"I'm good," Ziva replied, trying her best to mean it.

Wait. She did mean it.

_Why wouldn't I be doing good? _Ziva asked herself confused.

It's like when Tony showed up something inside of her clicked. It was made known to her that maybe she wasn't doing as well as she'd told herself she was.

Tony took a second to look at her, the shock and happiness of seeing each other had worn off, and he could now read her like he always used to.

"No, I don't think you are." Tony noticed. "You look...different."

Ziva laughed. "Well, it has been awhile since you've seen me Tony. Of course, I look different. I'm a little older,"

"No," Tony shook his head. "it's more than that. You look like you've been through some kind of epic battle." She really did too. He noticed that she looked like something had happened to just take the carefree-ness right out of her.

Ziva sighed. He always could read her like a book. She should've known better than to expect to enroll in collage where he's at, and not have him see this.

"I uh..." Ziva chuckled nervously to hide the anxiety she was feeling at spilling this to him. "I got pregnant!"

Tony's eyes widened. "What?! You got pregnant?!" He looked her over, she didn't appear to be carrying any extra weight. "Who is it?" His eyes suddenly changed from shocked to angry. "Who is the bastard?"

"Tony," Ziva sighed. He had always been protective of her. "I haven't told you the rest."

"Who got you pregnant?!" Tony demanded. "Because I will hunt him down and kick his ass for screwing up your whole future like this."

Ziva sighed, as she once again tried to tell him. "My future's not screwed up." She whispered.

"Maybe not yet!" Tony snapped. "Have you thought about how hard this is going to be for you? The morning sickness, the extra weight, swelling of your legs...and oh, yeah! How the hell are you gonna take your classes in between this ball of fun?!"

Ziva felt tears enter her eyes. This was exactly why she'd never told him to begin with. She lost her patience, and just blurted it out. "I'm not pregnant!"

"What?!" Tony furrowed his brow. "Ziva, you just told me you were. Look, I know I'm coming down kind of hard on you here and it's just cause I love you. You are an amazing girl and I'm pissed at whoever did this to you!"

"I'm not anymore, Tony!" Ziva yelled, a couple tears rolling down her face.

Tony stared at her, still not fully comprehending what she was trying to tell him. "Okay? Did this happen last year or something?" He saw the tears in her eyes, and felt his heart break. "Oh, you gave it up, didn't you? I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset yo-"

"I didn't give her up, Tony." Ziva whispered through her tears. "That's so not what happened."

"Oh," Tony said quietly. "You had an abortion?"

"No!" Ziva snapped. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Jesus, Tony I would _never_ do that in a million years!"

Tony took a step back not wanting to hurt or anger her further. "Ok, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I'm really very sorry. I…what happened then?" The minute he asked he wished he could take it back.

_What do you think happened, DiNozzo? _He asked himself angrily. There was only one more option and it made him feel horrible for his best friend.

Ziva just glared at him harshly. "I lost her, Tony. Ok?"

The color drained from Tony's face as he finally got what she'd been trying to tell him. "Oh." He said quietly. "You mean..."

Ziva nodded. "Yeah," She whispered. "I had a miscarriage."

"Jesus, Zi." Tony whispered. He felt like a complete ass for the way he'd acted. "I'm so sorry."

Ziva shrugged, blinking back tears, trying to make light of it like she always did. "It wasn't like it was my life long ambition to be pregnant at seventeen anyway, so..."

"That doesn't matter," Tony responded firmly with a shake of his head. "you carried her inside of you. It had to of hurt like hell when you lost her."

Ziva didn't know if it was those words, or Tony's kind face staring at her in deep concern that caused her to burst into tears, but no matter what it was, she did. "Tony," She cried.

Tony immediately took her into his arms, not even questioning it. It's what he always did whenever she got upset. She was his absolute best friend on the face of this earth, he loved her more than he's ever loved anybody. "C'mere, baby."

Ziva clung to him, as she completely fell apart in his arms. "Tony, I miss her so much."

Tony gently stroked her hair, as he continued to hold her in a tight and protective embrace. "Of course, you do." He gently placed a kiss against her hair. "Oh, Ziva." He murmured quietly. "Why didn't you call me? I told you when I went away, that I was always a phone call away. I would've come back in a minute if I knew something like this was going on with you."

"I know," Ziva croaked against him. "I knew that if I called and told you I was pregnant, you'd go ballistic."

Tony closed his eyes tightly, before reopening them. "And I didn't disappoint you, did I?"

Ziva shook her head against him. "And I knew that if I called you to tell you that my baby was dead, you'd be even more pissed that I didn't tell you. I couldn't deal with that."

"I'm sorry, Ziva." Tony quietly whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry you felt you couldn't come to me when you needed to."

Ziva pulled back, her face tear-stained and she cracked a small smile. Tony could tell it was forced though. "I'm sorry for getting your shirt all wet."

"I don't care about a stupid shirt when my best friend in the whole world is hurting." Tony responded firmly. "And you really don't have to do that with me, you know."

"Do what?" Ziva asked.

"Pretend like you're fine, when you're not." At Ziva's surprised look, Tony continued on. "You can't honestly think you could come here, see me and not expect me to realize that you're hurting. I've known you forever. You may be able to fool your parents...but you could never fool me."

Tony pointed a teasing finger at her. "I know you better than you know yourself, David."

Ziva laughed. "Is that so?"

Tony nodded. "Uh-huh. So, not that I'm not _beyond_ thrilled that you're going to the same collage as me, but why are you here?" Tony's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you got into Harvard? From your letters, you went on about how your scores were off the charts. You were so excited about it too."

Ziva's face fell as he reminded her about plans she'd had for her life before it all got so crazy. "Oh, yeah...change of plans."

"Okay? Well, what ch-?" Before Tony could grill her further, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Ziva!" A young guy yelled. _He did not sound happy _Tony noted. "Get over here now! You're missing registration!"

Tony gave Ziva a concerned yet, bewildered look. "Friend of yours?"

"Boyfriend," Ziva admitted, wincing at her boyfriend's loud angry voice. "We enrolled here together."

Tony nodded his head, more than a little hurt that she'd never told him she had someone special in her life. He just chalked the hurt up to slight jealousy that maybe she'd replace him as her best friend or something. "Uh-huh. He uh...he seems pretty pissed."

"Oh, that's nothing." Ziva shrugged, shaking it off. "He's just having nerves. He's kinda obsessive compulsive."

Tony merely nodded again, not really believing that. "Right."

"His name is Ray James." Ziva continued, as she threw what Tony could tell was a forced fake smile of happiness to Ray. "Be right there, baby!"

Tony's eyes widened, and looked more concerned than before. "Um...not trying to tell you what to do, but fyi, he doesn't have a very good rep."

"Who does anymore?" Ziva retorted. "I had and lost a baby at seventeen."

Tony sighed. "Ziva, he's kind of known for disrespecting girls. He's not the kind of guy you should be with. He's not the kind of guy that you want. Hell, he's not the kind of guy that _I_ want for you."

Ziva's eyes hardened and she glared at Tony. "Who died and made _you_ my keeper?" She shot harshly.

Tony looked at her hurt. "Ziva, I wasn't implying that I…"

"Ray _loves_ me." Ziva interrupted him firmly.

In fact, she'd said so firmly that Tony wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Ziva!" Ray yelled. "Seriously, what the fuck?! Get over here!"

"I should go," Ziva said quietly.

"You know what? Maybe I should talk to him." Tony replied, already disliking the guy. He would've disliked anybody who talked to her like that. Ziva was the guy's girlfriend, not his slave. "He has no right to talk to you that way."

Ziva quickly grabbed his arm. "Tony, please." Her eyes bore into his, pleading. "Don't make a scene, alright? I told you it's nothing. Let it go."

Tony nodded reluctantly. "Okay, for you." He told her. "But if I ever see that guy mistreat you in any sort of way, I swear I will..."

"Kick his ass, right?" Ziva supplied amused and touched at his protectiveness of her.

Tony nodded with a small smile and a hint of anger. "You know it."

Ziva just merely smiled again, before turning away.

"Hey, Ziva?" Tony called after her.

Ziva turned around, the smile still on her face. "Yeah, Tony?"

"Don't be a stranger, alright? Now that you're here, and I'm here...I want you to know that you can come to me if you ever need me." Tony told her. "I love you, Ziva. I'm always here."

Ziva smiled even bigger. "Thanks, Tony. I love you too."

"ZIVA!" Ray screamed. "FUCKING THIS YEAR!"

The impact of it, caused Ziva to slightly flinch. It also sparked a hint of anger in her, as she snapped back. "I'm coming! God, Ray chill!"

For a brief moment Tony caught the look in Ray's eyes and it sent immediate warning bells into his system. This guy was trouble and was no good for his best friend. "Ziva, are you sure you don't-?"

Ziva's eyes went soft once again as she looked at Tony. "I told you, I'm fine. I'll see you around, Tony." She than turned around and ran over to where a pissed off Ray James stood.

"Yeah, you bet." Tony said softly, as he stared at Ziva and Ray. He watched as they started screaming at each other. They were both screaming obscenities and Ray was doing most of it.

One thing was for sure, he'd definitely be keeping an eye on Ray James.

He didn't trust that guy with his best friend as far as he could throw him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know a lot of things about T/Z's history is a little up in the air right now, but things will be answered eventually. There will be Tiva flashbacks in the works. Hope you guys like this next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

"What the fuck were you doing over there, Ziva?!" 

Ziva sighed. She knew she should've just ran over here sooner. Now Ray was all pissed off.

"I was talking with an old friend." Ziva replied lowly. She really hated when he made spectacles like this.

Ray shot daggers at her. "Why?"

Ziva started to feel some of the anger from before come back. "Maybe because I _felt_ like it." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Geez, Ray.."

Ziva suddenly felt her arm get grabbed very painfully by Ray. "Ow!" She yelled. "Ray, let go of me now!"

Ray tightened his grip and she whimpered as he got right up in her face. "When _I'm_ talking to you, you don't just turn away!" He raged at her, practically shaking her as he got in her face. "You got that?!"

Ziva nodded, tears entering her eyes. "Ray, please..." She whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"Good!" Ray yelled, as he yanked her even closer to him. "Maybe that's what you need. It's the only way you ever fucking listen to me anymore!"

"I'm sorry," Ziva whimpered, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, Ray."

Ray's face was menacing. "You better be fucking sorry,"

Suddenly Ray was torn away from Ziva and was violently thrown to the ground.

Ziva looked over and her face crumpled at who she saw. "Tony…"

Ziva put a hand over her mouth. She was beyond humiliated. She never wanted Tony to know about any of the stuff that went on with her and Ray.

Tony shot Ray (who was still on the ground) a look that could kill. "You better not _ever _put your fucking hands on my best friend like that again, or _I'll _show you sorry."

Ray smirked completely unfazed as he pushed himself up off of the ground. "Saved by the guy you're fucking on the side, huh Ziva?"

Ziva was mortified. "We're _not_..."

Tony quickly stepped in. "You don't have to answer that, Ziv." As far as he was concerned after the cruel way he'd just seen this asshole treat Ziva, she didn't have to tell him a fucking thing.

Ziva turned to Tony. "Thank you for your help but I think you should go,"

Tony nodded. "Ok, come on." He gently took her arm, and she stepped back.

"No," Ziva shook her head. "I think _you _should go. I need to talk to my boyfriend alone."

Tony gave her an incredulous look. "I am _not _leaving you alone with this punk, Ziva."

"He's not a punk," Ziva whispered. "you don't even know him."

"I know enough." Tony replied darkly. "He yells at you like a punk, he puts his hands on you like a punk. Sounds and looks like a punk to me."

"Maybe you should mind your own fucking business. Don't tell me how to treat _my_ girlfriend." Ray cut in, as he grabbed Ziva's arm. "Lets go."

Tony stepped in and shoved Ray back, stepping in front of Ziva protectively. "Maybe _she _doesn't wanna go with you!"

"Tony, please." Ziva pleaded from behind him. "Just get out here, alright?"

"I'm _not _leaving you alone with him, Zee." Tony replied firmly. "Not gonna happen."

"You want me to fucking kick your ass?!" Ray yelled getting right up in Tony's face.

Tony laughed amused. "You kick _my_ ass? Oh, come on punk! I'd _love_ to see you try!"

Ziva ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Damn it, Tony!" She screamed as she pushed against his back with her tiny fists. "Just get out of here! I want you to go! Just leave us alone!"

"I already told you, I'm not leaving you here with this piece of shit, Ziva!" Tony yelled back at her, starting to get slightly pissed at her for even thinking he would. "It's not happening, so quit asking."

Tony had his back turned to Ray, when he momentarily turned to her, and Ray took that opportunity to grab him by the shoulders, throwing him off, and punched him.

"Ray!" Ziva yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I think somebody said come kick my ass," Tony laughed, wiping blood off of his face, before charging at Ray knocking him to the ground as a struggle ensued.

"Oh God!" Ziva screamed. "Stop it!"

Ray had pulled Tony up and had him against the bulletin board.

Ziva ran over to them. "Ray, let him go now!"

Ziva moved to get in between them, but Tony instantly placed a hand out, as he firmly yelled at Ziva out of fear for her. "Don't! Do _not_ go anywhere near him, Ziva! You just stay back!"

Ziva, however was stubborn and she didn't listen. She grabbed Ray's arm, and in his rage, he flung her backwards and she fell to the ground hard.

"ZIVA!" Tony screamed in fear, but Ziva just laid motionless on the ground. If she wasn't ok because she'd been trying to interfere for him, he'd never forgive himself. "Oh God, Ziva you've gotta be ok," He painfully whispered to himself.

Ray turned around annoyed, not the least bit concerned that his girlfriend could be hurt. "Ziva, get off your as-"

It was that asshole's absolute carelessness for a girl that all Tony wanted to do was protect that pushed him over the edge. Tony grabbed him, and they struggled as Tony flung him against the bulletin board, and punched him in the jaw, both his hands going around his throat and beginning to squeeze the life out of him.

"Did I not fucking tell you I'd make you sorry if you touched her again?!" He yelled, as he continued to squeeze his throat. "Huh?!"

Ziva started to come to, and she slowly stood up. "Tony, I'm alright," She said softly, but firmly. "just let him go."

"Thank God you're okay," Tony felt instant relief at her voice. If she hadn't been okay, he probably would've strangled Ray to death. "Ziva, just stay back! I mean it, this time. I won't have you get hurt for me."

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. "Let go of my boyfriend now!"

Tony let go of him, and Ray fell to the ground weakened from nearly being strangled to death.

Tony turned around and gave Ziva a stunned look. "Boyfriend? You're not _seriously_ telling me he's still your boyfriend after this, are you?!" It was like he didn't even know her. The girl he knew back home and had grown up with would never take this shit from anyone.

Ziva took a deep breath. "Tony, I know you're just trying to protect me, but you don't know what's going on, okay?"

She didn't care about what anyone thought of her, except for Tony that is. His opinion of her was like God's. That's how much she valued Tony's thoughts about her. That's why she'd hated that he'd saw any of this.

Tony let out a strangled laugh. "_I_ don't know what's going on? Come off it, Zee. I _saw_ this guy holding your arm quite tightly, I'm sure it's got a bruise. I _heard_ you. I heard you tell him he was hurting you."

Ziva ran a hand over her face. "Tony, this isn't what you think it is!"

"Really?" Tony retorted. "What do you think I think this is, Ziva?"

Ziva saw the judgment in his eyes and she almost fell apart from it. "You think that I'm in some kind of abusive relationship, right?"

Tony let out a short laugh. At least one thing hadn't changed. She always had cut to the chase with him. "I think you're on your way there, if you continue with him, yes."

Ziva sighed. "I know you haven't seen the best of Ray today, but,"

Tony laughed again, but it held no humor. "The best? Well, ya got that right Zee.."

"You're wrong, Tony." Zova insisted. "Ray is not like that, okay? He loves me and I love him!"

Tony laughed bitterly. "You're not actually gonna stand there and tell me what I just saw transpire between you two is love, are you?" He ran a hand over his face. "Ziva, he threw you to the ground without a single thought to your welfare! He didn't even give a damn that you could be hurt!"

Ziva shook her head, vigorously. "No! That's not true! He _loves_ me!"

Tony walked closer to Ziva, his face held compassion but he was still firm. "That's the second time you've said that to me today, Ziva. I have to ask…who are you trying to convince of that, me or yourself?"

Ray started to come to, and stood up, holding his throat. "Ziva."

The moment was broken and Ziva turned away from Tony, intent on going to Ray.

"Ray!" Ziva sounded relieved that he was ok. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Tony yelled in frustration.

He didn't know which part irked him more. The part where Ziva was calling that asshole baby after he'd violently thrown her to the ground with a thought to her welfare or the part where she was actually apologizing to him as if she'd done something to him that needed apologizing for.

"Stay here, do whatever the fuck you want with your new boy toy, okay?" Ray spat harshly. "I don't give a damn." He turned and limped away.

"Ray!" Ziva shouted after him, tears springing to her eyes. She moved to follow him. "Wait!"

Tony gently placed a hand on her arm. "Zee, you shouldn't-"

"Shut up!" Ziva yelled at him, focusing her anger on him. "I told you to go! You should've just minded your own damn business! This is all _your_ fault!" She shoved him. "I didn't need a babysitter!"

Tony was incredulous. What the hell was going on? This was not the girl he'd known nearly his entire life. The girl he knew would never take this crap and would certainly never treat him this way for standing up for her.

"What? _My_ fault? You expect me to just leave you alone with someone who treats you like that?!" Tony retorted. "Ziva, come on. This is not you, ok? You're my best friend. I love you. I just worry about you, and you deserve way better than that guy!"

Ziva glared at him. "Well, don't alright?! Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself and I can handle Ray! It was a stupid fight, alright?! That's what couples do, they fight."

Tony laughed again. "You're right. Couples do fight. And I've had my share of them with every girl I've ever dated, but I have never _ever_ put my hands on them or talked to them the way Ray did to you! That's not love, Ziva. That's not a relationship! That's a fucking...that's fucking slavery! He thinks he owns you!"

Ziva shook her head, tears springing to her eyes even as she realized the truth in those words. She couldn't admit it, wouldn't admit it.

"It was my fault, alright?!" She yelled. "I'm the one who started it, so just do me a favor from now on and just fucking stay out of it! I don't need a damn protector!" Ziva than, took off running, her intention to find Ray.

Tony sighed. "Yes, you do Zee. A protector is _exactly _what you need."

He watched her retreating figure, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Well, that went well."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! This chapter has a trigger warning for sexual assault. Hope you like this next chapter and please review!

**Chapter 3**

"Ray!" Ziva yelled as she banged on their dorm door. "Ray!" She sighed and leaned against the door.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Ziva turned around startled and saw Ray. She pushed back the slight fear that had entered her body. "Ray, thank God. I uh...I need to talk to you."

Ray rolled his eyes. "What? Get tired of your new boy toy already?" He moved past her and unlocked the door, going inside.

Ziva quickly followed him in, closing the door behind her. "Ray, you have it all wrong!" She insisted. "Tony and I...we _aren't_ like that."

Ray turned around and glared at her. "Tony? It must be _something_, you're on a first name basis with him! Huh?!" He picked up a book a threw it, it nearly hit her in the face and she screamed. "You fucking liar! Don't try to lie to me and tell me nothing's going on! Why'd it take you so long to come and find me, huh?!"

Ziva shrank back against the door. "Ray, you're scaring me."

"I'll tell you why!" Ray went on in a rage. "It's cause you were too busy fucking him behind my back!" Ziva's eyes widened shocked. "Yeah, uh-huh that's right! I know the truth! I know you're nothing but a fucking whore!"

Ziva glared at him with hurt and anger. "You're being a real ass, you know that?"

Ray scoffed at her. "_I'm_ being an ass?!" He stepped closer and closer to her, until Zova was practically caged against the door. "You fuck some other guy behind _my_ back-"

Ziva blinked back tears. "I told you Tony and I aren't like-"

"SHUT UP!" Ray screamed, slamming his hand against the door causing Ziva to shake. "I'm fucking talking right now! You fuck him behind my back and than you do nothing while he kicks my ass! You don't even go after me!"

"I did!" Ziva screamed back desperately. "I told Tony to stop! I even tried to get in between you! I tried, Ray!"

"Trying wasn't good enough!" Ray screamed at her. "You're so fucking worthless Ziva!"

Ziva started crying. "I don't know what else you want from me, Ray!" She cried helplessly. "I came here for you, I lied to everyone about the bab-"

"You fucking shut your mouth about that!" Ray hissed, slapping her across the face. "It was your own fault! You fucking made that happen!"

Ziva was staring into Ray's hate filled eyes and it's like the man she loved didn't even exist.

She was scared of him.

She was scared of Ray.

Ziva reached for the doorknob. "I think I should go," She said quietly.

"No!" Ray shouted, grabbing her arm and throwing her onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere!"

Ziva sat up in fear. "What are you going to do, Ray? You gonna beat me like last time?" She blinked back tears. "You promised me those days were over."

"Don't you even turn this around on me!" Ray yelled, pointing a finger at her. "You just wanna leave, so you can go fuck Tony again, right?!" He yelled. "Well, not until I'm fucking done with you!"

"For the fiftieth fucking time, Ray!" Ziva snapped at him, anger taking over her fear. "Me and Tony...not like that! Tony and I have never, nor will we _ever_ be a couple! I'm not into him and he sure as hell isn't into me!"

"You want him to be into you!" Ray stepped closer to her.

"Oh my God!" Ziva shouted. "You are acting so crazy right now! Do you even hear yourself?! I'm not into him! I don't want him and I never will! You're the only one I want, Ray! Just you!"

Those words were pretty much a pack of lies. She'd had feelings that were complicated for Tony for quite some time. But there was no way she'd admit that to Ray.

"He must be really good," Ray continued, like her words weren't even being spoken.

"What?!" Ziva ran a hand through her hair.

"For you to lie to me like this, and to betray our love!" Ray yelled. "He must be really fucking good!"

Ziva was astonished. "Ray, we're-!"

Ray climbed onto the bed and started touching her breasts roughly. "Does he touch you like this, Ziva?" Ray roughly kissed Ziva, jamming his tongue down her throat, even as she protested. "Does he kiss you like that?!"

"Ray, stop it!" Ziva yelled. "I've never been with Tony!"

"You fucking wanna be!" Ray snapped, and he opened her top, and placed rough kisses on her skin.

"Stop it!" Ziva yelled pushing against him. "Get off!"

"What?" Ray feigned hurt. "You don't want me anymore, baby? You just want your Tony now?!" Ray punched her in the stomach and she screamed in pain. "How does he fuck you, Ziva?!"

Ziva was sobbing as she pushed against him. "He doesn't! We're not together!"

"Stop lying!" Ray shouted at her, unbuttoning her jeans, tearing her underwear down and roughly jamming a finger inside her as she screamed in pain. "Stop fucking lying!"

"Stop it!" Ziva hysterically cried against him, hitting his chest and pushing with all of her might. "Get off me, Ray! Fucking get off me!"

Ray punched her in the face, and started undoing his jeans, and pulled out his hard cock. "How does he fuck you, Ziva?!" He yelled, as he jammed his penis inside of her and screamed again in pain. "Does he fuck you like this?!" He began moving and thrusting hard into her, as she continued to cry and beg him to stop. "Does he?!"

Ray pulled out of her after a few minutes, and threw her shirt and jeans at her, and got off the bed to go get his jeans.

Ziva clutched her clothes to her chest as she quietly sobbed.

Ray put his jeans back on, and walked over to her. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry." He began, his voice suddenly soft and looking like he actually cared that she was in pain.

"_If_ you hurt me?" Ziva whispered brokenly, as she put her jeans back on.

"I may have taken things a little too far, okay?" Ray sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I just think about you being with some other guy and I get crazy."

"Who _are_ you, Ray? I don't know you," Ziva whispered completely shattered before quickly moving from the bed and ran to the door, leaving it open in her haste to get far away from him. Not even bothering to run back for her shirt or listen to his desperate pleas for her to come back.

Ziva ran down the hallway at full speed, not even bothering to pay attention to the stares at her with her inappropriate dressing.

She was running so fast that she ran smack into Tony, he quickly stopped her before she could continue past him. "Whoa, easy tiger..." He started to joke, before raising his eyes up and noticing that she had no shirt on, her face was bruised and she was completely hysterical. "Oh my God. Ziva, what happened?" He urgently asked her.

Ziva was breathing heavily, and looking down. He wasn't even sure if she'd even heard him. "Ze?" He pressed. "Sweetheart, what happened?" His voice was caring, and he gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

His caring eyes and voice completely undone her, and she broke down sobbing. "Tony, I can't do this anymore." She sobbed brokenly.

Tony pulled her into his arms, as if they could shield her from the prying eyes. "Sweetheart, what's going on? What can't you do anymore? What happened to you?"

Ziva continued to hysterically sob against his chest, she clutched his shirt, her sobs loud.

"Shhh," Tony gently whispered, stroking her hair. "It's ok." He kissed the top of her head, sending death glares to a few of the guys that were just openly staring at her. "Everything's gonna be alright, ok? I'm here, we'll make it alright."

He tightened his arms around her, not even realizing how much things were not alright for his best friend, and how much they weren't going to be for some time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I really love hearing how detailed some of you are with your reviews. Love to know what my readers think. Hope you like this next chapter!

**Chapter 4**

"Ze?" Tony gently asked.

His arms were still wrapped tightly around her and she was still clutching him like he was her lifeline.

Ziva was shaking. "I thought...I thoug..."

Tony had his hand on top of her head and his chin rested there. "Sweetheart, I gotta get you out of this hallway before the dean comes or something, okay?" Although, considering her appearance, he knew **something **had happened to her, and he wasn't so sure it would be a bad idea for the dean to get involved.

"I didn't _do _anything," Ziva whimpered desperately. "I didn't..."

"I _know,"_' Tony quickly assured her, never once loosening his hold on her. "I know that whatever happened is not your fault, ok? But I have to get you...we should go somewhere where we can talk, okay?" Somewhere preferably where hormone-raged guys couldn't just openly stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Tony, I _don't _understand," Ziva sobbed brokenly. It was like she didn't hear a word he was saying, she was too trapped in her own hell.

Tony gently pulled back from her just long enough to take his jacket off and gently help her put it on. "Ze, I'm gonna take you to my room, okay?"

Ziva was looking anywhere but at him. She looked so lost and so broken that it made Tony wanna find whoever had done this to her and murder them, although he already had his suspicion of who and what had happened.

"Ziva?" He gently lifted her chin. "Will you come with me, Sweetheart?"

Ziva nodded slowly. "I'll come with you."

"Ok." Tony gently lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "let's go." He felt her slightly shake and whimper and it broke his fucking heart. "It's alright, Sweetheart. I promise I'm gonna take care of you."

"What's wrong with her?"

Tony turned at the voice. "Nothing," he snapped. "She's fine, Ethan."

"Is she high or something?" Ethan pressed.

Tony glared at him. "She's not fucking high, alright?!"

Tony immediately took offense to that. Even though, Ethan might've been right to think something was up with the state of her undress, there was no way he was gonna let anyone make those kinds of assumptions about Ziva. He wasn't gonna have these pricks spreading rumors about her being some kind of junkie.

"Why don't you let us take her, Tony?" A cocky voice chimed in.

Tony glared at the guy standing next to Ethan. "Why don't you fucking drop dead, Alan?" He snapped heatedly. "Freak show's over, alright?! She's fine! I got her, now back the fuck off!"

Alan immediately stepped back, along with Ethan. They both new better than to tango with Anthony DiNozzo. Ziva was clearly important to him and unless they wanted their asses beat to death, they'd better just steer clear. Ziva David was off limits to Alan and his frat pack.

"Tony," Ziva whimpered, her grip on him had tightened. "please don't let him take me."

Tony breathed in a sharp breath at her broken request.

Did she really think he would do that to her? Did she really think that he would just hand her off to some other guy and let him do God knows what to her? He didn't know what broke his heart more, her lack of trust in him or how broken she truly seemed to be. He refrained from asking her those questions because he could clearly see that she was in no state of mind for such a discussion. He needed to get her to his room where she would be safe and then get her to talk to him.

Tony continued with her down the hallway and pressed a light kiss against her neck. "Shh, it's alright Sweetheart. I got you, everything's gonna be ok."

Tony finally reached his dorm room, he opened the door and carried Ziva inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. He carried her over to his bed and sat down with her still cradled in his arms.

Ziva continued to sob harshly into his shoulder, her grip on him never once loosening.

Tony felt tears enter his own eyes. He'd known this girl for half of his life, and he had never ever not even in the darkest times ever had seen her even close to the way she was right now. It terrified him. He knew something truly awful must have happened to reduce her to this.

"Ze?" Tony gently pried her arms from around his neck and pulled her back so that she was facing him.

Ziva wouldn't even look at him though, she faced down and she continued to sob hysterically.

"Ziva," Tony said firmly, his voice urgent as he grabbed her face in both of his hands practically forcing her broken eyes to face his worried ones. "Sweetheart what happened to you?" He gently traced her bruise. "Who _did _this to you?"

"Tony," Ziva sobbed. "I'm _so_ scared."

"Oh, baby." Tony gently pulled her face close to his so that there foreheads were touching and he gently kissed her forehead, her eyes and her cheeks. "You don't have to be scared when you're with me. Nothing can touch you, I wouldn't ever let it."

He felt Ziva slightly calm and he felt relief enter him.

He'd **always** been able to calm her, even back when her problem was her parents or worrying about someone being her friend, he'd **always** been the one she'd **run** to and he'd **always** be able to make it **better** for her. He **loved** being that guy for Ziva. He **loved** her.

"You're always safe with me, remember?" He murmured.

Ziva had both her arms around his neck as she nodded against his face. "Uh-huh," She murmured. She pulled her head back slightly to look into his eyes. "You're always saving me." She sniffled as another tear rolled down her face.

Tony gently smiled, pulled her face back to lean against his forehead. "Somebody's got to."

Ziva leaned in even closer and suddenly placed her lips on Tony's, pulling him into a kiss.

Tony kissed her back for a brief moment, his hands tangling in her hair and than his senses came to him, and he quickly pulled back from her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tony put his hand over his mouth and stared at her in complete confusion. "Why did _you_ just kiss me?"

"I…I love you, Tony." Ziva blurted, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ze." Tony instantly responded back, looking her over with deep concern and care. "You _know _that, but where is _this _coming from?"

"It's _always_ been there," Ziva explained. "I was gonna tell you that I wanted to be with you, but you left for college and you...you were just _gone_!"

Tony stared at her stunned. "What...I don't..." He ran a hand over his face, trying to understand her like he'd always been able to, but for the first time he couldn't. He had no idea where the hell her head was at.

"We're friends!" He watched Ziva's face fall, and felt his heart shift. "You and I...Ziva, we're _friends_! You're my _best friend_ and I love you like…"

Tony sighed. He loved her like he had the day he'd left for college. He'd loved her as more and it still felt like that for him. But he needed to know where she was at. "Jesus, Ze. For the longest time I've thought of you as a sister!"

"Oh," Ziva said quietly, moving off the bed. "you mean you don't _want _me."

Tony got off the bed to follow her.

How could she ever think that? Of course he wanted her, he's always wanted her, but she was so much younger than him. And he'd always been protective of her, felt she deserved the best in the world and he was not the best.

"Ze…" Tony said quietly.

Ziva turned around, her face crumbling. "Just forget I ever _came_ here," She choked out.

Tony felt his heart twist at her crumbling face and was tempted to tell her everything that he was feeling and had ever felt for her. "Ziva, please don't leave, not like this."

Ziva put her hands up, signaling Tony who had been walking closer to her to stop. "It's _fine_. You don't feel the same way." She wiped her tears away as she turned to go for the door. "This was a _mistake_."

Tony quickly walked to the door, his hand touching hers as he stopped her from twisting the door knob. "No, Ze." He gently touched her shoulders, pulling her around to face him. "This was _not _a mistake."

"It wasn't?" Ziva asked hopefully.

"Of course not," Tony gently hugged her. "Nothing you say is ever a mistake. And I don't ever want you to feel like you can't come to me."

Ziva felt her heart stop. "Oh," She murmured quietly, moving out of his arms. "You don't..."

"Ze.." Tony looked at her, still trying to figure out where all of this was coming from.

He wasn't about to spill any of his growing feelings to her until he figured out what the hell was going on with her. He didn't want to tell her of his feelings and have her just blindly follow suit. Ever since she'd gotten here, he could see how much she had changed and it was not for the better. He was a pretty perceptive guy and he saw that she had the tendency to be extremely submissive.

"What's going on here?" Tony asked extremely concerned.

"I wanna be with you!" Ziva cried out. "Why can't you understand?!"

"Since _when_?"Tony pressed. "Where has this sudden _need _to always wanna be with me come from?!" He watched Ziva's eyes tear up, and he continued on. "What about _Ray_? Yesterday, you were telling me that Ray loves you so much and that you guys are just so _great _together! You got pissed at _me _when I tried to help you cause he was acting like an ass!"

"I'm sorry!" Ziva cried out. "I shouldn't have acted like that! It was _my_ faul-"

There she went again with the ridiculous apologies and being submissive. He hated it and quite frankly it was scaring the shit out of him.

"Stop it!" Tony interrupted firmly. "I don't want you to be sorry and I don't want you to..." He sighed. "Why are you _always _doing this?! Why are you _always _saying everything's your fault?!" He gently touched her face. "You never used to be this way, Ze. What is going on with you? Are you seriously in love with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Are you seriously in love with me, Ziva?" Tony repeated after a few seconds had passed without an answer. "Please, tell me the truth."

Ziva stood silent with tears streaming down her face. She was in love with him. She'd been in love with him ever since before he left for college. She also loved Ray and she was so confused.

She had latched onto Ray when Tony had left and she felt like she owed it to him because he hadn't always been this way. She did love him once, the only difference was she loved Tony more.

The truth was, she didn't feel like she was good enough to be with Tony. She always made Ray so mad and everything she said or did was wrong. She was worthless, just like Ray said. Tony would never wanna be with her.

"Are _you_?" Tony repeated, searching her eyes. "Cause if you _are_ seriously in love with me and want to be with me, than we'll figure it out. There are some things that I _need_ to..." He was trying to find the words, the right way to explain to her what was going on inside of him for her.

"No," Ziva whispered.

Tony stopped in the middle of his explanation, he felt his heart drop. "What?"

"No," Ziva stated, forcing her voice to be more strong. "I'm not in love with you." She lied. "I'm sorry, Tony. I was upset, and I...Ray and I," Hurt showed in Tony's eyes and she didn't see it cause she was looking down.

"We had this really bad fight and I was thinking that it would just be easier because you would never..." She struggled to keep from breaking down again, as she forced herself to look into his eyes. "You and I never fight like that, Tony."

"Oh," Tony said quietly. "So, this _is_ about Ray?" Ziva nodded. "Ok, so what happened?"

Tony felt his heart twist, and it hit him. He didn't just love Ziva like family, like some little sister he had to protect...He loved her. He loved her as a person and if she hadn't said no, than he would've told her all of that.

He took a few moments to try and collect himself. There was no point in ever telling her now.

"He got so _angry_ at me," Ziva's voice was small, as a sob worked it's way out. "He started yelling and he got so out of control!"

Tony gently pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Did he hit you?"

Ziva pulled out of his arms, and stood with her back to him as she quietly cried.

"Ze?" Tony gently touched her shoulder. "Did he _hurt_ you? Did he do this to you?"

His suspicions were proving to be right so far and if that bastard had put these bruises on her and if he had…He forced himself to remain calm for Ziva's sake. That bastard was clearly a loose cannon and he would be damned if he would be the same thing in front of her.

Ziva turned around and looked at him brokenly. All the memories rushing back in her mind of what had happened.

"Ze?" Tony gently pressed. "You can tell me."

"I told him to stop!" Ziva cried out and threw herself in his arms, sobbing against him harshly.

Tony immediately wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair. He had calmed her down and now she was all upset again. "Ok," He murmured soothingly. "Shh, it's alright. Everything's gonna be alright, Sweetheart."

"No," Ziva sobbed shaking her head against him as everything she was trying to keep buried inside came flooding out. "He accused me of sleeping with you behind his back! I told him I didn't! I told him I would never, but he didn't believe me!"

Tony held her even tighter as if his arms alone could keep her from breaking apart. "Shhh, baby, it's ok."

"I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me!" Ziva continued on. It was like it was against her will. She'd never wanted to tell him this much, but his mere presence was just pulling things out of her.

Tony felt anger surge through him. "What do you mean, he wouldn't _let _you?"

"He wouldn't let me!" Ziva repeated, getting agitated. "He threw me down on the bed and he..."

Tony's eyes widened and he felt a murderous rage like none other come over him.

If that bastard had done what he thought he'd done, he was gonna fucking end his life. He was already mentally contemplating ways to cut the bastard's dick off. No one violated his best friend that way, no one. The last time he'd had such murderous thoughts was the night he'd had to rescue her at that seedy club…

_Three years ago…_

_Tony barged into Violet Rhine, angrier than he'd ever been in his whole life. After Ziva had called him drunk and scared and begging him to come get her, he had practically broken the speed limit just getting there._

_As he made his way into one of the backrooms of the club, what he saw made his blood run cold._

_Ziva laid on a table, stripped to her bra, surrounded by three guys. By the sound of her screams and the situation, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on._

_Enraged, he pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at the three bastards daring to lay a hand on his best friend. "Get the fuck away from her. Now." he said deadly quiet._

_Seeing the gun, the guys quickly backed away from a shaking and terrified Ziva. "It's all good man. We didn't know she was taken."_

_Tony shook his head in anger and disgust. "You knew she was a person, didn't you?!" He screamed. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you and don't you __**ever**__ think of going near her ever again."_

_The guys quickly scampered out, terrified. Once they left, Tony rushed over to Ziva, picking her up in his arms and seating her on his lap while he checked her over._

"_Sweetheart, are you ok? Did they?" He couldn't even bare voicing it aloud._

_Ziva shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "They would have but you got here just before they could…"_

"_What is it?" Tony could tell she was holding something back. "Sweetheart, it's ok to tell me. You can tell me anything."_

"_I…I don't want you to get angry or be disgusted with me.." Ziva cried._

"_Hey, hey," Tony gently took her face in his hands. "I could never ever be disgusted with you. Anything that hurts you, angers me yes but that's because you're the most important person in my world."_

"_They touched me," Ziva blinked back tears as she pointed to her skirt. "down there. With their fingers."_

_Tony inhaled sharply. He now wished more than ever that he had pulled that trigger and the only reason he didn't was because he wasn't about to let prison take him away from Ziva. "_

_I'm so sorry," He said softly, blinking back tears of his own. "I should take you to the hospital. We gotta report this."_

"_What?!" Ziva shrieked. "No. I'm not…I'm not reporting anything."_

"_Ze, those guys practically raped you. We gotta report this. They can't get away with what they did to you." Tony said firmly._

"_No, please!" Ziva pleaded. "I don't want my parents finding out or anyone else for that matter. It's humiliating enough telling you. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, Tony. Please, I'm __**begging**__ you. Don't tell anyone."_

_Tony sighed. "Ze, you know I would do anything in the world for you. If this is really what you want, than ok. I'm on board with whatever you decide. But if they had forced sex with you, you would be going to the hospital."_

"_And you'd kill them right?"_

_Tony chuckled bitterly. "Oh I'm already contemplating ways to make them suffer. I should've gotten here faster. I can't believe this happened to you and I couldn't stop it."_

_Ziva grabbed his hand. "Tony, you can't protect me forever."_

_Tony looked at her tenderly and touched her cheek. "Maybe not. But it doesn't mean I won't die trying. You know that, right? I would sooner die before I let any harm come to you."_

"_I know you would. I guess for a little bit I was starting to doubt what we had and that's why I came here tonight." Ziva revealed._

_Tony furrowed his brow. " What are you talking about? Ze, did you? Did you purposely put yourself in harms way to see if I would come for you?" He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. If she had done this purposely he was gonna lecture her into next year. _

"_Not purposely…" Her guilty look said it all to him and it pissed him the fuck off. "Maybe on some level.."_

"_Jesus Christ, Ziva!" Tony yelled. "What in the hell were you __**thinking**__?! Do you know how fucking lucky you are that I happened to hear my phone? How fucking lucky you are that I got here?! If I hadn't…you would've been gang raped and maybe killed or worse, sold into trafficking!" He exploded. "You think them finger fucking you was humiliating? Imagine that combined with every depraved sexual act you could think of, happening to you on a daily basis with multiple guys a day!" _

_He came down from his anger after a few seconds and noticed that she was crying and shaking. _

"_Ze," He said softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be an asshole but…you scared the shit out of me. You can't do things like this ever again. You just can't. I know you're naïve and think the shit in fairytales are real but this world is a horrible place. It has nightmares that you can't conceive of. You can't take chances like this anymore. Especially not over me. If you need to be reminded of what you mean to me, you just call me and I will tell you as long as it takes until you believe in it."_

_Ziva calmed and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, Tony. I just…I thought that if I came here and I could handle myself, you'd see that I'm not some dumb kid you have to protect. And than I thought if I came here and I needed help….you would come for me."_

_Tony sighed. No matter what crazy, reckless thing that girl did, he was never able to stay angry with her. "Ze, I will __**always**__ come for you. No matter what. Don't you know by now what you are to me? You are not a kid. I see you for what you are. You are a young girl turning into a young woman. You don't need to come to places like this to capture my attention or to keep me as a friend. You have both. Forever. No matter what."_

_Ziva nodded, leaning into him. "I guess I just got scared of losing you. You're older than me and conventionally it makes no sense for us to be this close and have this Dawson/Joey relationship…" At his perplexed look, she chuckled. "Season one. Anyhow, but we do. I couldn't bare to lose that. You're the only one that gets me, the only one that I trust completely. You're more than my best friend, you're my family. And I cannot lose that. I cannot lose my family."_

_Tony smiled softly and gently kissed her forehead. "You're never gonna lose me. You and me…we're forever." He gently put his jacket on her. "I should get you home though."_

_Ziva nodded and as she stood up, she about fell. "It hurts," she explained to his concerned eyes. "from where they…they were rough…" she blinked back tears, willing herself in vain not to ever think of it._

_Tony blinked back his own tears. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to stop this. I promise you, I __**promise**__ you I am never ever gonna let someone hurt you like this again." He picked her up and carried her out of the club._

Tony came back to the present. Somehow with her safety, he just kept breaking his promises and he hated himself for it.

Ziva pulled back suddenly. It was like whatever pull had been making her confide in him about what Ray had done just ended. She couldn't believe she'd told him all that she did.

Tony could never know what Ray had done to her. She knew that Tony may not love her like she loves him, but she knew he loved her enough to go after anybody he'd thought had hurt her.

"He, what?" Tony's voice was urgent, yet deadly calm. "Ziva? What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing!" Ziva said quickly, a little too quickly for Tony to believe it. "It was just a stupid fight and I'm blowing it out of proportion. I'd better go."

Tony quickly raced to the door, keeping it shut with his hand. "Did he force himself on you?! Is that why your face is all bruised up?" He pointed to his open shirt on her, at her ribs. "Is that why there are bruises on your ribs?"

He felt himself getting worked up at the thought of something so vile happening to the his best friend, the girl he loved. "Did that piece of trash rape you?"

"No!" Ziva yelled. "Ray would _never_ do that to me! He loves me!"

"You keep saying that," Tony replied annoyed. "I can't figure out if you're trying to make me get it or yourself!"

"Well, you're constantly sticking your nose in my business!" Ziva shrieked, trying to push him away.

Tony furrowed his brow at her. "_I'm_ sticking my nose in your business? Ze, you enrolled here where I go! You literally ran right into my arms! You kissed me! You told me you were in love with me all as some elaborate plot to do with Ray, which I don't buy by the way! Look at you."

He narrowed his eyes at her in deep concern. "You're shaking, you're scared. You have bruises all over you. They're from Ray, aren't they? He did that to you!"

Ziva shook her head vehemently. "No!"

"He did that to you because he's fucking jealous of our friendship!" Tony continued on.

At first he was just trying to cage her reaction to such a thing, and the way she was reacting to it, said everything to him. His best friend was in an abusive relationship. He may not be able to prove it, but she was pretty much proving it herself without saying a word.

"No!" Ziva screamed. "He just...he knows you're gonna try and come between us! He's just trying to make sure that he doesn't lose me!"

"Are those your words or his?" Tony shot at her.

"Mine!" Ziva screamed again. "You just... you don't want me to be happy!"

Tony took a step back from her, he was stunned. "I don't want you to be happy?! Ze, I love you! You're my best friend and I am trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your damn protection!" Ziva snapped.

"I think ya do!" Tony snapped back. "I know guys like Ray, ok? They're users! They're pathetic! They don't wanna take any blame for anything they do wrong! So, they blame it all on someone else! It's always someone else's fault, right Ze?"

She turned away from him and he knew he'd gotten to her.

"After he did that to you, I'm sure he told you that he was sorry, right? He went too far? He just can't stand the idea of you with some other guy! Right?! Am I right?!" Tony pressed.

"Stop it!" Ziva demanded. "You are so wrong, Tony! So wrong!"

"Really? Then, why didn't you just tell me that he never touched you?" Tony watched Ziva's eyes go downward and that was all the confirmation he needed to know that she was lying to him. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Ziva looked up at him. "You know, I thought you were my friend!"

"I _am_ your friend, Ziva!" Tony retorted firmly. "It's cause I'm your friend, that I'm telling you this! He doesn't love you, Sweetheart. That's not love, okay? _I_ love you."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Ziva yelled. "He does love me and I love him! Yeah, we had a stupid fight and it was my fault, alright?! Ray loves me and you're just trying to run my life!"

Tony stared at her wide-eyed and mouth open. "Wow. I can't believe you just said that to me. I'm trying to run your life?! No, Ze! That's what your parents did! And that's what Ray is doing! I'm trying to save it!"

Ziva stared at him one last time before bolting from the room.

Tony stared after her retreating form, more scared than ever. He never thought he'd find himself thinking this, but he actually wanted to call her father. That's how scared out of his mind he was for his best friend.

Tony quickly shook away the thought of calling her father. That wouldn't do any good. Her father would just blame him and refuse to see the true situation. Furthermore, he'd wind up wanting something from her. That's the way her dad worked.

No, Tony shook his head. He could help her, he could save her. He just needed to figure out a way to get her away from Ray. He needed to do it fast before the next time he saw her was in a morgue.


End file.
